


It's Not Going to be a Thing

by Hllangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: D/s (ish), Kink Exploration, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam," Louis says, tapping Liam on the shoulder. "Liam I have to ask you something." </p>
<p>Liam takes in the set of Louis shoulders and the way he's bouncing, and how it looks like it's not just from the energy of the crowd. Liam's got a feeling he knows what's coming next. </p>
<p>"Liam, can I go for a quick wee?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Going to be a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So [this happened](http://glitterbootsandyellowshorts.tumblr.com/post/83924455278/niallar-liam-can-i-go-for-a-quick-wee-im) in Colombia, and then it [happened again](http://glitterbootsandyellowshorts.tumblr.com/post/84131273601) in Lima, and then my brain took a detour from sanity. Many thanks to the wonderful [Sunsetmog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog), who encouraged this as it was happening, and then helped me out with beta/britpicking. 
> 
> The setlist is cribbed from [here](http://www.cambio.com/2014/04/26/one-direction-where-we-are-setlist-colombia-concert-videos/), and I've basically made up the structure of the show. I've never been to a 1D show and don't have tickets for the coming tour, so it's all guesswork based on videos and my own experience with concerts. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction based on the lives and likenesses of real people. If you're one of them and you're reading this, I'm so, so sorry.

~*~ 

"Liam," Louis says, tapping Liam on the shoulder. "Liam I have to ask you something." 

Liam takes in the set of Louis shoulders and the way he's bouncing, and how it looks like it's not just from the energy of the crowd. Liam's got a feeling he knows what's coming next. 

"Liam, can I go for a quick wee?" 

The crowd goes wild, but Liam's not exactly sure why. It's a terrible display of immaturity, not to mention the opposite of professional, which is what they all keep insisting that they are. Doing stupid stunts on stage at the request of various fans on twitter is one thing, it's what they do, what they're known for. Forgetting to use the toilet before the show three times in a row is something else entirely. Maybe it's time that Louis learned that. 

"You said this wasn't a thing, Tommo." 

"It's not," Louis protests, reaching out to pinch Liam's side. Liam dances away easily, taking refuge behind Harry, who stands there like his strings have been cut the moment that the music isn't playing. 

"You know what? I think you shouldn't be allowed to leave the stage in the middle of the show again." They've only got two songs left before the interval anyway. "You're going to have to tough it out." 

Louis freezes for half a second, and his eyes widen. It's probably not enough to be caught on camera, but Liam can see it plain as day. He's just not sure exactly what it means. They've got to keep going, though, keep the energy up. He can't afford to get distracted by whatever this is. "Right then. Harry, want to tell us about the next song?" 

They get through _Through the Dark_ and rush off stage for ten minutes to change their shirts and breathe for a bit. These intermissions are always hectic, full of people buzzing around backstage to make sure they're ready to go back out on time. Liam's focused, though. He keeps his eyes on Louis as he weaves through the crowd, his smaller body making it easier to slip past everyone and run to the toilet. Liam's not far behind, though and he pushes open the door just in time to hear Louis groan out his relief as he starts pissing. 

Something hot burns in Liam's belly as he takes in the arch of Louis' neck with his head thrown back, and his dick in his hand, like he doesn't care who's watching. Maybe he doesn't; Louis' never been as much of an exhibitionist as Harry, but they really don't have many boundaries between them, and it's not as though this is an unusual situation on the surface.

But it's not, though, not really, because Louis had been desperate enough to want to leave the stage in the middle of a show, and Liam had said _no_. He never says no to Louis, and Louis wouldn't listen even if he did. 

Louis meets his eyes as he straightens up and tucks himself back in. He's got a puzzled look on his face, looking for an answer where Liam doesn't know the question, yet. All he knows is that he's got a low grade itch starting under his skin that isn't from the crowds outside. 

~*~ 

It starts earlier, their second night in Chile. Louis looks over at him just as Harry is finishing out the last notes of _Live While We're Young_ , and suddenly Liam knows it's coming. It's off the mic, this time, just the two of them whispering to each other whilst the opening riffs for _C'mon C'mon_ start up. 

"No," Liam says, before Louis properly gets the question out. The song's moving fast and they don't get to finish the conversation before they've both got parts to sing. They go straight into _Right Now_ without pausing, and Zayn's got most of the solos on it, so they've got a bit more room. "You've really got to learn to go before." 

Louis eyes are bright, pupils blown out more than they should be, given how many lights are on them right now, and there's a faint tinge of a blush on his cheeks that Liam doesn't think is from the show. The itch is back under Liam's skin, seeing Louis open like this in such a public space. 

This time when they break, Liam doesn't follow Louis back to the toilet. He needs to concentrate on the second half of the show. 

~*~ 

When they make it through the entire first set without incident, Liam breathes a sigh of relief. He watches Louis through the interval, as he downs nearly an entire bottle of water in one go and lets Lou fuss over his hair, even though they all know it won't stay in place for long when they go back out. What he doesn't see is Louis going anywhere near the toilet, and Liam's gut burns with what that probably means. 

He's right, when Louis sidles up to him during _One Thing_. 

Liam's maybe a bit sharper than he intends when he pulls his mic away from his face, not wanting this conversation broadcast to their thousands of fans, but needing to say it nonetheless. "Christ, Louis, you're a professional. Stop this, or I'm going to have to drag you into the toilet myself during every break. Stand over you and make sure you go like a child." 

Louis' hand tightens on Liam's shoulder, digging into the muscle enough to hurt. Enough that Liam can still feel it ten minutes later when they go offstage again. There's absolutely no time to do anything before they go back out for the encore. Niall and Harry are knocking at each other, and trying to drag Zayn and Louis in, but Louis isn't having any of it. He's standing more or less still by Liam's side, fiddling with his mic and earpieces, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

Liam twigs why just before they go back out, and he stumbles over his feet at the realisation. Louis is _desperate_ and _holding it_. He brings up a hand to rest it on Louis' neck as they walk back out, and feels Louis calming under his fingers, straightening up and slipping into the professional mode he knows Louis has. 

The really weird thing is that Louis doesn't run for the toilet when they finish. Liam knows he's been holding it for ages, and that he drank more than one bottle of water on the stage, but he's not going anywhere. Like he did during the break, he's sticking close to Liam's side, not touching, but not more than an arm's reach away as they shed their sweaty show clothing and take off the sound equipment. 

It's only once they're bundled into sweats and gathering up the team to head back to the hotel that he notices that Louis is still there, and still desperate. His trackies are hanging low on his hips, and he's toying with his phone, shifting around in his seat. 

Liam leans down low so he can speak without the others overhearing. "You going to go, then?" 

Louis' eyes are clear and bright, almost glowing under the fluorescent lights when he looks up. He's breath is shallow, and there's that question on his face again, but Liam still isn't sure what it is. He reaches down to help pull Louis to his feet, and follows when Louis jerks his head towards the toilet, clearly indicating that he wants Liam to follow. 

Liam does, even though he doesn't actually need to go. But Louis is asking for something, and Liam is going to give it to him, even though he doesn't know what it is yet. He can't refuse Louis anything. 

Louis doesn't look at him once they're alone, though. Liam probably shouldn't be watching as Louis shoves down his waistband and gets his dick out, pissing almost before he's fully in position. Liam's starting to get a picture of just how badly he's needed to go for the last hour, though he still doesn't quite understand why he hadn't done it straight off the stage. 

He's making those noises again, deep, throaty groans as he pisses, drowning out the actual sounds of his wee splashing into the urinal. 

Now that they're alone, and there's not the time pressures of the show to contend with, Liam recognizes his own response. That same burning in his gut and itch under his skin is concentrating on his dick and he's getting _hard_ , over _Louis pissing_. Suddenly, he can't be in the too-close space anymore, so he flees back to the safety of the well-full dressing rooms. 

~*~

They spend their off-day in Uruguay mostly sleeping and recording for the next album. It's a parade back and forth to the make-shift studio in another room at the back of the hotel, as far away from the outside crowds as they can make it. He doesn't see Louis all that much during the day, which is probably good because Liam hasn't had too much time alone to sort through is own head, and he's not sure he wants to try. Some things are just too weird to be actually happening to him; a sold out stadium tour is one thing, an all day trend on twitter full of fans who love him is one thing. Getting hard at Louis' desperation and pissing is another one entirely. He's not sure he wants to follow those thoughts. 

They all gather together with their crew for dinner in the hotel restaurant, and Louis snags the seat next to Liam right under Niall's nose. He doesn't seem too fussed about it, though, and wanders off to an empty seat next to Harry and Lou, so Liam doesn't feel too bad, and doesn't need to apologize for Louis. 

It's nearly time for dessert when Louis turns away from his conversation with Zayn and taps him on the shoulder. 

"I have to go for a wee," he says, voice pitched as low as it goes. It comes out sounding rough and half breathy, and Liam pulls his napkin a bit higher over his lap just to be sure. 

"What are you asking me for? We're not on stage, do what you want." 

Disappointment flits across Louis' face, gone in an instant as he gets up from the table and heads in the direction of the loo. He avoids catching Zayn's eyes and watches Louis for more signs of what the hell is happening. Sure enough, Louis turns back one more time before he disappears around a corner, jerking his head again for Liam to follow. He quickly excuses himself from his conversation with Ben, and pretends he doesn't see the smirk on Zayn's face as he goes. What the hell does he know anyway? Liam doesn't even know what's going on yet. 

He expects to find Louis at the urinals when he gets to the toilets a minute behind him. And he is, but he's not pissing like Liam had expected. Instead, his jeans and pants are shoved down in front, and his shirt is hiked up over his belly, cock hard and curving up, hand working over it in short movements. 

Liam has no idea what's about to happen, but he locks the door behind him, just in case. It wouldn't be a great day if anyone walked in on this. 

"Thought you were going for a wee," Liam manages to croak out. Louis' eyes are locked on him, and Liam is flushing red, heat pooling in his belly and his dick and seeping out his skin. The air in here is too close and too warm. 

"Eventually," Louis says, hand still moving. "You haven't told me I could, yet. This helps. Can't piss while I'm hard." 

Liam's eyes widen, and he knows he must look like a fish. Because that's not – that's just a game they play on the stage, Liam ordering everyone about. Sure, he's Daddy Direction, but he doesn't give _orders_ , they don't have to ask his _permission_ for things. 

Except, Louis is _asking_. He doesn't need to but he is. He _wants_ this. More astonishingly, Liam wants it too. Louis is hard to control at the best of times, but he's giving himself over, letting Liam control his movements, right down to when he can and can't use the god damned toilet. 

"Stop," Liam says. It's a test, an experiment to see if Louis will listen.

He does. Louis' hand stills on his cock, but he doesn't let go. He turns to look at Liam, question on his face plain as day this time, and Liam can read it. Louis is asking if he's along for the ride, if Liam will give him this, and yes, Liam will. 

Liam crosses the room until he's standing right in front of Louis, looking down at him. "Let go. Don't touch yourself." Louis' arms immediately fall to his side, and Liam reaches out to grip his hip, searching out some form of contact. He's burning with this gift that he's been given. 

"Tell me if it's too much, yeah?" Liam doesn't know where this is going, exactly, but he knows enough to make sure that they _talk_ , that this isn't going to break either of them. 

Louis nods. "I trust you," he says. 

Possibilities are opening up for Liam, but the one thing he's absolutely sure of is that he doesn't want to do any of this in the restaurant toilets. They've got perfectly good hotel rooms upstairs, and nothing scheduled for the rest of the night. He swallows. "Right. Get dressed. We're not doing this here. We're going back out to finish dinner and then I'll decide what to do with you." 

Louis doesn't protest his orders, just takes the time to adjust himself so that his hard cock isn't immediately obvious to anyone looking at hit. Thankfully, he's got on a long shirt, which goes down past his hips. He then goes to unlock the door, but Liam shakes his head, and turns to have a piss of his own, not because he particularly needs one, but because it's going to make Louis squirm. 

He's right, Louis is doing that shifting-thing again, like he can't keep still, and his cheeks are flushed bright red. 

They've only been gone a few minutes, and no one blinks when they come back together. There are some benefits to the reputations they've built, even among their crew. 

When all the plates are gone, it's clear that this is going to be a night where everyone lingers over coffee, chatting until they're too tired to keep their eyes open and they all stumble upstairs. Liam wants none of that, and from the way Louis is fiddling with his glass (which was refilled twice during dessert, oh god) he doesn't either. Liam puts a hand on his thigh, high up, to quiet him and leans over to whisper in his ear. 

"Go up to your room and wait for me. Get undressed. You're not allowed to use the toilet." Liam's plan is to wait another ten minutes before he excuses himself, but he only makes it another three or so, the anticipation making him hard.

He's got a key to Louis' room, as usual, so he lets himself in, and he's unprepared for what he finds. Louis has shoved the blankets of the bed down, and is sitting completely naked against the headboard, cock hard and in hand once again. He's stroking slowly, without any real intent behind it, and Liam guesses that he's using it to keep his desperation at bay again. 

Liam undresses more slowly, folding his clothes neatly and setting them on the sofa in contrast to the trail Louis has left between the door and the bed. By the time he makes it to the side of the bed, Louis is visibly shaking, legs flexing in a staccato rhythm, whining a bit through his teeth. Liam reaches out for him, hesitating for a split second before his hand lands on Louis belly, just over his bladder. 

He doesn't press, just lets his hand lie there, but Louis' whining gets louder. "Please," he rasps out, voice wrecked already. 

Liam ignores him, and crawls onto the bed, kneeling over Louis so that he can wrap his other hand around Louis' dick, feel it jump when he drums his fingers over Louis' stomach.   
He taps his thumb twice in quick succession on Louis' bladder, harder than he had before, and something hot and wet leaks from Louis' cock over his hand. Liam doesn't pull away when he realises that Louis is actually weeing, right there in the bed. He should want to back away and shove him, hard, in the direction of the toilet. Instead he leans down brushes a kiss over Louis' mouth. 

It's not much, more of a touch than anything, but Liam wants to communicate that he's still here. He taps his fingers on Louis' bladder again, one after the other, and feels a bit more leak out of Louis' softening dick. 

"Not here," he whispers into Louis ear. There's no need for it, but this is so close and so personal that Liam doesn't want to use his normal voice, wants to make sure Louis has to stay close to him to hear it. "Come with me." 

He lets go of Louis and backs away, sliding easily off the bed. Louis doesn't move as quickly, his entire body going tight and rigid, holding back because Liam told him to. There are a few drops on his thighs, and they run down into his leg hair leaving shiny wet trails on Louis' skin as he fights to control of himself. 

Once he's sure that Louis isn't going to lose it, he turns and moves into the bathroom, waiting for Louis by the shower cubicle. He comes in less than a minute later and moves into position in front of the toilet. 

"No," Liam says, watching Louis turn towards him. His movements are jerky and unsteady, mouth red and open. Liam doesn't let him get far enough to form the question. "In here," he says, holding the door to the shower open.

Once they're both inside, he wraps himself around Louis, pressing up against his back, letting Louis feel how hard he is. Louis isn't anymore, but Liam's pretty sure it's not for lack of arousal. He spreads his hands over Louis' belly again, holding him close. "Hold my hands," he says, hooking his chin over Louis' shoulder. He want's to see this too. He spreads his fingers so that Louis can twine his own in between. 

Once he does, Liam presses down and whispers, "Okay." 

He watches as Louis' dick jumps a bit, listens to his half choked out cry and then Louis does, he lets go. Louis' cock hasn't gone entirely soft, and it arcs gently out from his body, piss pouring out in force. The sound echoes around them, and the warm liquid splashes their feet. Louis is trembling in his arms, gripping Liam's fingers tight and letting out little whimpers as he goes. Liam nuzzles into his neck, biting gently on his skin, not enough to leave a mark past the morning, but enough so Louis feels it. Louis leans his head back, and Liam bites again, feeling how Louis' fingers clench around his each time he does. 

After what feels like ages, the stream slows down and Liam moves one of his hands down to grab Louis' cock. "Don't let go of me," he says. Louis nods, and keeps holding on as Liam grabs his dick and starts stroking. It's a bit clumsy, the way their hands are twined, but Liam's not going to let go, not now. He presses his other fingers against Louis' now-empty bladder, feeling the hollow where his stomach had been convex before. 

Louis chokes out a, "yes, Liam," into Liam's ear, and Liam moves his hand faster. They haven't got any proper lube at the moment, but Louis doesn't seem uncomfortable, so he keeps going, letting tiny movements of Louis' own hand dictate his grip and speed and it doesn't take long before Louis is coming. He throws his head back against Liam's shoulder and arches out, spilling over their twined fingers and onto the already-wet tiles at their feet. 

"Fuck," Liam says, because Louis is beautiful like this. He's beautiful all the time, but here, nestled into the curves of Liam's arms, he's even more so, especially because no one else gets to see this. No one else gets to feel the way he trembles in the wake of his orgasm, held upright mostly by Liam, all of his famous energy seeping out of him. 

Liam is still so hard, but he doesn't want to let go of Louis to take care of himself. He settles for turning him around, draping Louis arms over his shoulders and holding him tight around the waist with one hand so he can get his other between them. It doesn't take much, not when he's got Louis's scent in his nose and Louis' hair tickling his face, and Louis' hands around his back. 

It's only after he comes that he tips Louis face up and kisses him properly, slow and deep, gentle in the aftermath. Louis is still yielding to him, letting Liam keep control, eyes half closed even when Liam pulls back to look. After a few minutes Louis starts shivering, and Liam realizes that he's getting a bit cold too. He moves them closer to the shower head, and turns on the water to clean them off. He kisses Louis again, once they're clean and the water is warm. 

Slowly, he feels Louis waking up in his arms, taking control of his own body once more. When Louis stands up straight and pulls away, Liam lets him go, shivering a bit at the loss of Louis' skin against his own. Louis turns off the shower after they have a proper wash, and they dry off in silence. 

Liam goes for his clothes on the sofa, intending to go back to his own room for the night, but Louis' hand lands on his back before he can get his pants on. 

"Stay with me?" 

Liam has no idea what he's doing, and they'll have to talk about it eventually, but for now, Louis is offering space in his bed, and the hotel rooms are so lonely here, half a world away from home. 

"Yeah, alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! [Glitterbootsandyellowshorts](http://glitterbootsandyellowshorts.tumblr.com)


End file.
